couragethecowardlydogjrfandomcom-20200214-history
Courage the Cowardly Dog SR
Courage is the primary protagonist of the show Courage the Cowardly Dog, who lives in the middle of Nowhere with his owners, the Bagges. He is voiced by Marty Grabstein. Personality Despite his signature cowardice, Courage truly lives up to the meaning of his name. Because of the kidnapping incident with his parents, he was scarred as a puppy and began fearing everything abnormal. This fear is easily swallowed, however, when Muriel's safety is put into jeopardy. He is willing to risk his own life to protect her, even if it means confronting his phobias. Unfortunately, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little regard for his own well being. Courage is known to selflessly endure pain for the benefit of others he will protect. He also doesn't get offended or hurt easily by Eustace's words compared to Muriel. Often times, though, he must fight off his own cannity to accomplish difficult tasks. He occasionally speaks English in certain situations, though few people understand him when he does.he also speaks many other languages. History A purple puppy was born to Henry and his wife into a large, gated property. He was raised through example, and was quick to learn a lesson. Though his parents had an aristocratic fascination in canine objects, his well being was always of the utmost concern. While learning to catch a ball, he accidentally got his head stuck in between the bars of the fence, and was taken to the Pets of Tomorrow veterinary office. Here, he was freed by a seemingly kind doctor, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so he could speak to his parents alone. His tongue got stuck to the surface of the sucker, and then torn off, so the baby dog rushed back to be nurtured by his mother. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway. He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the vet carrying his parents away in a net. They begged not to be separated from their son. He rushed after them into a room of caged dogs, past which he discovered his parents being forced into a rocket ship. He tried to help them before its launch, but failed, as his fear drove him to flee into a garbage chute which led to a back alley. From there he watched as his family was sent away into space, while waving a tearful goodbye to them. Crying alone, he was found by a young red-haired Scottish woman who offered to take him home. She named him Courage. (52-1). ♥ Abilities Courage can scream so loud that it can break the entire basement floor and form a deep chasm. Courage can also shapeshift. Notable transformations Courage used include the snake, the club and the dragon. In terms of strength, Courage posseses super strength, as he destroyed the sun. In terms of endurance and stamina, He is almost invincible, although he does get hurt. He sometimes also have the ability to melt into a thin, purplish-pink liquid. Category:Characters